


The Hot Situation

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby with Ilia, Don't Read This, Ghira Belladonna - Freeform, I call it Rainbow Bugs, Ilia Amitola - Freeform, Implied sexy time, Kali Belladonna - Freeform, Multi, Shipping Shenanigans, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, The Belladonnas with Sun, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, and whether Blake Yang and Ilia just kissed or did more, i call that 'gross' but also 'Jungle Gym', it's kinda left to the imagination, it's my most ridiculous work by far, like you can choose whether or not Ghira and Kali seduced Sun, this is shameless but it was still fun to write, wahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake, Yang, Sun and Ilia visit Blake's parents to check out Ghira's new 'Ninja Warrior' obstacle course. Then Kali and Ghira invite Sun inside, leaving Blake, Yang, and Ilia to their own workout. Rated M for certain implications. Bumbleby with Ilia. The Belladonnas with Sun. I don't know why I wrote this...





	The Hot Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is probably my most ridiculous work. Definitely my most shameless. Anyway have a fic!

Blake and Yang stepped off the ship, finally setting foot on the island of Menagerie. The two of them kept an eye out for Sun, who was supposedly here already. This visit to Blake's parents' place should be interesting and fun, to say the least. Ghira had been constructing a Ninja Warrior obstacle course in his spare time and wanted Blake to try it out.

  
He had also invited Sun along since school was not in session, and Sun had taken him up on the offer. Blake's Scroll beeped and lit up. She checked it to find a message from Sun.

  
"He's chatting up some parrot guy at the Beastly Beans. He said Ilia was there, too. I wonder if Dad would be cool with her coming to work out on his shiny new Ninja Playground."

  
"Pops would probably be fine with it, Blakey! I mean, he invited Sun, right?" Yang replied as she tied her hair back. She was a smidge overdressed for this heat, but she could change at the Belladonnas' house.

  
"I think that was more because of Mom... you know, she seems to like Sun a bit more than she probably should." The words stung in Blake's throat. "I think my dad is okay with that... _into it_ , even." She thought she might be sick, but she held herself back.

  
"Wait, so both your parents have a soft spot for Sun? Or should I say a _hard_ spot?" Yang asked, throwing the joke in for good measure. Blake's eyes went blank at that.

  
"YANG!" Was all Blake could manage at the moment.

  
"Sorry, Kitty Cat. You know the jokes never stop!"

  
"It's okay! I mean, what my folks do is their business, as is with whom they do it. I would hope Dad doesn't want any _monkey business_ , but who knows?" Blake rolled her eyes at Yang, the blonde laughing her head off.

  
"And you say my jokes are terrible!" Yang retorted.

  
"Hey, is that a human girl?" Blake heard a random faunus ask.

  
"Yes, and she's with me! So scram, Fishy Face!" Blake retorted, the amphibian faunus rolling her green eyes.

  
"My, I didn't know humans could be so cute! We don't see a lot of them around these parts!" The fish girl's friend, a dog faunus with floppy ears, mentioned.

  
"That's why she's with me! Not for you, Dog Ears!" Blake snapped. The two faunus noticed who they'd been speaking to, gasping at the sight of her.

  
"You're the Chieftain's daughter! We apologize, ma'am!" The fish girl surrendered, taking a knee.

  
"Stand up, Fishy Face! No need to bow to a lordling!" The fish girl stood and gave a hand signal of respect. "Gods, you're pretty!"

  
"Hey, your human is right here, you know!" Yang complained. Fishy Face was certainly a knockout, but did Blake have to say so right in front of her?

  
"Also, that's my partner, ma'am!" The dog boy with the floppy ears spoke up, sliding his hand into the fish girl's hand.

  
"You make a lovely couple. Maybe we could go on a double date while Yang and I are in town?" Blake told them, the fish girl grinning from ear to ear. She produced a Scroll and tapped it against Blake's Scroll, and Blake and Yang made their way to the coffeehouse.

  
Sun and Ilia were seated at a booth talking. Apparently, Sun's bird boy was no longer there. Ilia waved at the two of them. Blake could see stars in the reptile's eyes, probably at the sight of Yang. Yang's muscles usually had that effect on people. Blake sincerely hoped Ilia wouldn't get a nosebleed.

  
"So, what's this about your dad building a gym?" Ilia asked as Blake and Yang made it to the table.

  
"You could probably call it a _jungle gym_... Huh? Huh?" Yang joked. Blake face-palmed at that remark, though Sun laughed and Ilia chortled.

  
"It's one of those Ninja Warrior obstacle courses that are all the rage lately," Blake answered. Ilia grinned. "You'd probably outdo all of us, Ilia."

  
"Not a chance! I'm a monkey, for crying out loud! Swinging through trees is my usual gig!" Sun mentioned. That gave Blake and Yang.

  
"Perhaps we could make a friendly wager? I'll put 100 Lien on Ilia!" Blake smirked.

  
"You're on! My money's on Sun!" Yang cheered, fist-bumping her fellow blond.

  
"If I win, can I also touch your abs, Yang?" Ilia asked, blushing at her own words. Yang smiled and lifted her shirt slightly, her taut abs catching the sunlight that filtered into the coffeehouse.

  
"You can touch them now if you like, Lizard Lady!"

  
"Just don't get too handsy, you scaly-faced shrimp..." Blake joked at Ilia. The chameleon girl reached one hand out and dragged it across Yang's incredible abs. Blake thought the girl's soul might leave her body. Hearts formed in Ilia's eyes at the feel of Yang's muscular physique.

  
"I think that's enough, Ilia. Wouldn't want Blake to hurt you too badly." Yang suggested, and Ilia drew her hand back.

  
"I wouldn't mind that _at all_..." Ilia muttered as she sucked in a breath. She covered her mouth and blushed bright red as she realized she'd said that aloud.

  
"Perhaps we should get going. Ghira will be expecting us." Sun mentioned, and the four of them departed the Beastly Beans.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
"You all made it! And you brought Ilia, too!" Kali exclaimed as she answered the door to see the four of them. She hugged Blake and Yang tightly. "Thank you for bringing the boy along, especially!" Kali whispered into Blake's ear, Blake turning green at the idea. Kali hugged the remaining guests separately, saving a particularly long hug for Sun.

  
"PSST! BLAKE! I think your mom just grabbed Sun's butt!" Ilia whispered. Blake chuckled.

  
"Yeah, she seems to have a thing for blonds, too! Must be where I get it!"

  
"What's your dad gonna say?"

  
"He gives my mom whatever makes her happy, so if she wants Sun to play _Monkey in the Middle_ , Dad will probably join the game." Blake rolled her eyes.

  
Ghira appeared and presented his gym to the young Hunters in training. "So, I hear we've got a bit of a bet going! My money's on Yang!" He said as he hugged the girl he claimed as his daughter-in-law.

  
"I appreciate it, Big Papa, but the bet is between Ilia and Sun," Yang replied, hugging the enormous panther man tightly.

  
"Oh? Then I'll put my Lien on the Lady Lizard!" He announced, Ilia high-fiving him.

  
"My money's on the Monkey King!" Kali told them, winking at Sun. He uneasily smiled at her. Blake could see her father laughing.

  
"I bet it is, Kali..." Ghira nicked, Kali shushing him quickly.

  
They tossed a coin to see who would begin. It landed on Tails, meaning Sun would start things off! He hopped between the diagonal pads of the first obstacle with ease. Next came a swing that led to a rope net. He launched off the platform and grabbed the swing, swinging on to the rope net flawlessly and climbing down to the next platform.

  
Next came monkey bars shaped like a staircase. This led to a climbing exercise with a semicircle of pegs and holes. He easily conquered the staircase, and the climbing was a breeze. Finally, he came to a warped wall. He fell short on his first two attempts, but the third time he reached it and climbed up, victorious.

  
"Time is 3 minutes 59.70 seconds!" Ghira announced. Ilia stood at the starting line, poised and ready. She cleared the entire first obstacle with one precise jump. She hopped onto the swing and over to the net.

  
"Under a minute! Keep going Ilia!" Blake cheered. Yang scoffed.

  
Ilia took her time with the stairs, though she raced through the first half of the 'monkey pegs'. The second half, she moved the pegs carefully until she was in the proper range to swing onto the platform. With under two minutes passed, she faced the warped wall. She scaled it on her first try, making her the winner.

  
"Pay up!" Blake told Yang, the blonde sticking her tongue out as she flipped Blake 100 Lien. Ghira and Kali settled their bet.

  
"Poor Sun," Kali consoled the golden boy. "Hey, Ghira and I have a consolation prize for you! It's in the house. You three work out to your hearts' content!" She told the girls as she and Ghira led Sun back toward the house. Blake rolled her eyes while Yang and Ilia laughed.

  
Blake's Scroll beeped. "Mom says don't come into the house until the signal is given. So, ladies, shall we work out?"

  
"I think I'd rather make out, hon," Yang suggested, forgetting that they had a guest. Blake motioned toward Ilia. "Oh yeah, how rude of me! I forgot we had company!"

  
"I'm not opposed to Yang's idea..." Ilia smirked, Yang's eyes falling open. Blake scoffed.

  
"You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?!" Blake snapped. Yang's face fell. Ilia blushed again. "Well, I didn't really say 'No', did I?" She added. Yang grinned, while Ilia's eyes turned to stars. They found a shade tree to crowd under and began their fun time.

  
"Geez, I should lose bets more often..." Yang mentioned between kisses.

  
"This is a special case, Glucose. We won't be adding every cutie we see to our mix." Blake rebuked.

  
"Sure, Honeypot. Still, best hundred Lien I've ever spent!"

  
Ilia still had stars in her eyes, but she made a sound that said she agreed. Oh, she hoped Blake and Yang visited more often.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'The Hot Situation' by Zolof the Rock and Roll Destroyer
> 
> So there was a lot of Sun/Kali shipping going on after V4, which was met with Sun/Ghira shipping during V5. I pretty much thought 'why not both?' and tried to work it into a fic. The Bees and Ilia just kinda happened, although that's a poly ship I can get behind. Ilia deserves a cute girlfriend, so I gave her two. 
> 
> The Ninja Warrior gym idea was just something I thought of while watching 'Ninja Warrior' one night.
> 
> The sexy time is sort of left to the imagination. That way each reader can enjoy it in their own way.


End file.
